role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack Orga
Attack Orga Is a Shapeshifting Alien Space Pirate kaiju used by Ty-Dawg. Origin Attack Orga was one of the most fearsome space pirates as well as the most handsome, until a fateful fight with an unknown kaiju, Orga had the upper hand until it was blasted with the Kaiju's attack, which cost him his Shapeshifting abilities. He then retreated, trying to get off Planet Earth. He stayed in a cave in Phoenix, Arizona, where he was trying to repair an engine which didn't work, Godlurk then arrived with two Atlantic Scourges acting as bodyguards, he asked Orga for help offering Orga a chance at becoming The Fearsome space pirate he once was. Orga accepted after Godlurk threatened him, and he then was assembled in SpaceDevilZilla's team of three: Him, Neo Titan, and Orga. Personality He was arrogant once, thinking he can get through any mission,get any riches and no one would be able to defeat him, due to his shapeshifting abilities. Afete his loss on Earth he has come to despise himself and the world around him. He is greedy, always wanting things for himself and does not care about other people's life if it benefits him. He also tries to cut battles short, either by cheating or just retreating saying that he's "Bored". History Debut: The Invasion Attack Orga first appeared as part of the Ultralurks attack force alongside Neo Titan and DevilZilla. He mainly battled against KyodaiGoji. He soon left at the end of the battle, making him a traitor in the Ultralurks eyes. Recruitment by The Agency As he sat in cave attempting to force his shape shifting powers to work, he was soon contacted by Agent Mut. He was hesitant about joining his cause, but soon relented after learning The Agency had captured Ivan Ooze, and that they would use his powers to help restore his own. Agent Paras Pt.2: Savior Vs. Savior He appeared under orders of Agent Mut to attack the GDF facility, and managed to damage it heavily, however he was soon met with resistance from Captain Ghidorah, who defeated him. Joining Neo Space Godzilla Attack Orga appeared outside of NSPGs base, and offered to join him, in exchange for regaining his shapeshifting powers. He was given a room with a workbench, which he would use for fixing machinery and things. He also displayed animosity towards Neo Orga. Abilities *'Shapeshifting:' He was able to adapt to any situation,but after his fateful fight,this ability became limited,he could only switch between his humanoid form and his Ship form,the latter re-granted to him by Godlurk. *'Shoulder Cannon:' The hole in his Shoulder area is not just an injury,it's a cannon,it takes some time to charge (although he can fire it before it's fully charged,but it would do less damage),When fully charged,he fires a blast of yellow energy that explodes upon contact,and gives off electrical surges to those around it,even dodging it would still do damage. *'Electricity Palms: ' Attack Orga is capable of firing beams of golden electricity from his massive palms, these beams are capable of not only damaging the opponent, but stun them for a few good seconds as well. *'Immense Strength:' His raw strength is more than enough to keep him going,his heavy fists can punch and lift the heaviest of things,he can boost his strength by focusing his electric energy to his fists,dealing more damage. *'Electricity Fingers:' He can fire out a concentrated thin beam of golden electricity. It's never used for combat though; rather it is used for fixing mechanical things since Attack Orga specializes in that area. Trivia *Attack Orga is able to talk. *Attack Orga is Part of the 'All Monsters attack' art projects,similar to Gaigun, Captain Ghidorah and DevilZilla. *He was originally used by MechaZero101, but is now used by Ty-Dawg. *He is the second of the 'All Monsters attack' Kaiju that Ty-Dawg owns. Category:Shapeshifters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Pirates Category:Godzilla: All Monsters Attack Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg) Category:Neutral Evil